Phoenix
by Angelikah
Summary: Caroline turned it off to come out better on the other side. Written for Bex. Mostly smut. One-shot. Klaroline.


**A/N: For Bex. The outfit is up on polyvore and on my tumblr.  
Enjoy!  
-Angie**

* * *

He found her in Miami, dancing on a table with a drink in her hand and glitter in her hair.

When he'd (finally) gotten the call from Elena Gilbert (who honestly was almost the last person he'd expected to hear from asking for help with Caroline), he initially hadn't believed her. He'd thought that Caroline wouldn't turn it off.

But then the full story came out. He had to hand it to his (future) Queen, compelling a medical student to perform vivisection on Stefan Salvatore's niece was a stroke of genius. They'd always undervalued her intelligence, and they were paying the price for it. So, they called him in hopes that he would get her to flip the switch back on.

Idiots.

Despite the fact that she didn't leave a single corpse in her wake, she was rather easy to track down for him. Her "friends" hadn't managed it simply because Bonnie, though she had all the power of a Bennett witch, was still rather inexperienced, and it took a lot of power and training to work a locator spell on someone when they'd cleared out their belongings and didn't have a single living relative.

Luckily, he knew quite a few powerful and experienced witches, and most of them owed him a favor (or ten).

He watched her for a few moments, reflecting that, judging by the way her hips swayed in the tight gold dress, she certainly knew more than just how to waltz. He approached the table and stood below her, looking up at her face (and trying desperately not to look up her dress), waiting for her to notice him.

If she did, she made no indication, and after a few minutes he got impatient and simply tugged her off the table into his arms, whooshing away before she had the chance to disentangle herself, and setting her down on the sidewalk, still keeping a firm grip on her hand so that she couldn't speed away.

"Klaus," she greeted coolly, though there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"Caroline. You look radiant in that dress."

And she did. The artfully wrinkled gold silk hugged her body tightly while she stood confidently in sky-high red heels that made her legs look long and lean. She looked as though she might burst into flame at any second. She was practically _glowing_.

She shrugged. "It's Gucci," she said with a modest shrug of her shoulders, but he could see the calculating look in her eyes.

"Why?" he asked simply, not beating around the bush.

She shrugged. "Because I wanted to."

"Why did you want to?"

She cocked her head to the side, clearly trying to figure out whether she should tell him or not.

"Elena and Stefan did it."

He resisted the urge to come back with the tried-and-true _'So if Elena and Stefan staked themselves, would you do it, too?'_ and instead went with. "And you decided to follow in their footsteps, why?"

"They came out better on the other side," she said simply, trying to flex her hand out of his grip.

He gave her a chiding look and grabbed the other before frowning. "Where's your daylight ring?"

Had she somehow lost it? Was she confined to the night?

"Oh, well, I heard from Elena awhile ago that Katherine had multiple pieces of daylight jewelry. You know, just in case. And that ring was god-awful ugly. So, anyway, I helped out a witch with something, gave her the spell, and she made a few for me. Seriously, though, why are you here?"

"I came for you."

"Yeah, you've done that once or twice, if I remember correctly, and more with your hand when I'm not around, I'm sure."

He almost wanted to laugh, but refrained, settling for a long-suffering sigh.

"I suppose I left the door wide open for that."

"Yep. Sure did. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have dancing to do and people to eat."

"Ah, no. You're not excused," he said, pulling her to him so that she was flush against the front of his body.

"Why?" she asked, looking truly curious.

"I'm not done with you."

The moment the words had left his mouth, her lips were on his, her teeth dragging down his bottom lip, her fingers gripping his shoulders as she pressed herself against him. His hands immediately fell to grip her hips, but he pulled back. "Caroline…"

"Klaus," she breathed, widening her eyes, adopting a look of deceptive innocence.

He closed his eyes briefly, digging his fingers into her hips to make sure she stayed where she was while he calmed himself.

"All right, love. You're going to come with me."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Are you going to compel my humanity back on?"

"No. I'm going to tear that dress off of you and fuck you until you can't walk, instead."

"But I like this dress."

"Then I will very carefully pull it off of you and_ then_ fuck you until you can't walk."

"Great! Sounds like a plan."

"...In exchange for one small favor."

She gave him an unimpressed glance. "Klaus, I hate to break it to you, but I'm kind of the one with the power in this situation. You want to fuck me. I couldn't care less who I end up fucking tonight. I owe you nothing."

"On the contrary, love, _I'm _the one with the power," he said, bending down so that he was nose-to-nose with her. "In exchange for the small favor, I will not compel your humanity back on, nor will I attempt to trigger your humanity. I will make you scream for me regardless, I'm sure."

She stared into his eyes challengingly. "What's the favor?"

He smirked. "You will stay with me until you flip the switch back on."

"I don't need a babysitter, you asshole," she snapped, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Careful, love. I don't want to hurt you," he said, his voice silky and dangerous.

"Oh, yeah, like you'd hurt me."

"I would, actually," he said, trying not to delight in the way her eyes lit in fear.

Humanity-less or not, Caroline wasn't stupid.

"You see, you must keep in mind that with the switch flipped, you have the body of Caroline, the mind of Caroline, and the memories of Caroline, but you're not the Caroline that I fell in love with. Not now. I am perfectly happy to repeatedly snap your neck to bring you to safety, or to compel you to sit and be quiet to make sure that you stay out of business you have no part in, no questions asked, because you are _not _my Caroline. You are simply a passenger in her body, and I will keep that body safe while I wait for my Caroline to return. I am not afraid to resort to drastic measures to accomplish this. Now, you're going to be a good girl, and come with me. Do you understand?"

He knew that the smirk he was wearing could not have possibly gotten any smugger than it was at that moment.

"Yes," she said, her tone venomous.

"Excellent. Maybe if you behave, I won't rip your dress."

"Can we go yet?"

He smirked, but let go of her hips, grasping her hand in his, more to make sure that she didn't run off than because he wanted to touch her (or so he told himself), and whooshing back to his hotel, stopping in front of a it a few seconds later.

"So, I have a question."

"What's that, love?" he asked, nodding once to the doorman at the hotel, pulling her through the lobby and swiping the keycard for the president's suite in the elevator.

"If I'm 'not Caroline', why are you willing to have sex with me? Are you worried that I'll regret it when I turn my humanity back on and hate you forever?"

"Do you feel rational at the moment?"

"Um. Yeah. I have no emotions. Of course I'm rational."

"And are you scared of what I would do if you didn't agree?"

"No."

"Do you know how you would feel about it if you had your humanity on?"

She shrugged. "I'd probably want it, but not have the guts to go through with it."

He restrained a smirk. "And so you would make the decision rationally, knowing exactly how you'd feel about it?"

She nodded.

"And do you want me, Caroline?" he asked, letting his voice drop slightly.

He could smell her arousal from his tone, and fought down a smirk.

"Yes."

This time, he couldn't hold the curl of his lips back.

The elevator dinged and he led her through the front door of the suite, closing it behind them and dropping her hand.

"Well then, that's that. You're capable of making a rational decision, you aren't feeling pressured, and you have confirmed clearly to me that you want me. Whether you regret it later or not is not my concern. It is completely your choice," he said, slowly advancing on her, pressing her against the back of the door and nuzzling her cheek, his lips brushing along her collarbone, alternating his next words with kisses against her neck.

"Turning off your humanity is not an excuse, Caroline. You chose to turn it off, and the choices you make while it's off fall on you. The Gilbert girl blaming her bad choices on her humanity-less self is her way of shirking responsibility. You're smarter than that, I think. You knew that when you flipped the switch. I will ask you how you want it every time I fuck you, and unless the answer is 'I don't', I will give it to you."

She moaned, tipping her head to the side, letting him run his tongue along her sensitive skin. "How do you want it, Caroline?" he whispered, nipping her skin lightly.

She moaned out something unintelligible, rolling her hips against the already-prominent bulge in his jeans.

"What was that, love?"

"Against the wall," she gasped out.

"Do you want me to look into your eyes while I fuck you, or take you from behind?" he mumbled against her neck before dragging his blunt teeth down her shoulder, making her pant.

"Don't care."

"Make a choice, love," he ordered, already running his fingers up her side to the zipper of her dress, unclasping the leather strap around her neck with the other, letting the fabric slip down, exposing her bare breasts to the air.

"Front."

He smirked as he bit her shoulder, unzipping her dress and letting it pool to the floor. Her clutch had bounced out of her hand and clattered to the floor a few feet away, and he wished he could be surprised by her lack of underwear.

He cupped her arse, pulling her body up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her heels pressing into the backs of his thighs through his jeans, her core rubbing up against him pleasurably. He kneaded her arse with his palms, groaning as she reached down to rub him through his jeans before unzipping them and pulling his cock out, stroking him a few times before positioning him at her entrance. He squeezed her arse roughly, pulling her down to sheath himself in her tight, soaking heat.

She threw her head back harshly, moaning as it hit the door, which was shaking from the strength of his thrusts. She writhed against him, her fingers clawing frantically at his cloth-covered shoulders as he hungrily eyed her breasts, which were bouncing in the air.

"How long have you wanted to do this since I left you in the woods, Caroline?"

"Since you walked away," she gasped breathlessly.

"Have you touched yourself at night thinking of me?"

"Yes."

"Have you made yourself come wishing it was my fingers in you, love?"

She nodded, her hips undulating against his as she panted his name through her moans.

"All the time."

He felt the veins creep up on his face, and knew his eyes were flashing yellow as he made eye contact with her, but she just met his gaze with hers, her lips slightly parted as her chest heaved with her harsh breaths.

"Come," he ordered roughly. "Come around my cock, Caroline. Tell me how much you love it when I fuck you."

She screamed again as he filled her faster, the slap of skin hitting skin filling the room with their moans and harsh breathing, and she screamed his name as she climaxed around him, and he continued to slam into her until he found his own release. He put her down on her slightly wobbly legs before attacking her neck with his lips again, pressing her harshly between the door and the hard angles of his body, his hands moving down to stroke the sensitive skin between her thighs.

She moaned, and he could feel himself hardening again. "How do you want it, love?" he asked, his voice hoarse with need.

"In my mouth," she said, already on her knees, her pink lips and delicate hand already wrapping around his length as she took him in, sucking harshly before withdrawing and running her tongue up and down his shaft, licking her juices off his cock.

He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything more erotic in his entire life.

She licked him clean slowly, her tongue lapping up the traces of her climax from him while she moaned at the taste before she took him back into her mouth, stroking him languidly with her hand while she swirled her tongue around the head.

"I'm going to come, Caroline."

She sucked him harder, her hands reaching back to push his arse closer to her in order to take more of him in her mouth, her face bobbing up and down on his cock while he fucked her mouth like it was her sole goal in life to make him come down her throat.

"How do you want it?" he gasped out again as she licked her lips when she stood up.

"I want you naked with your face in my pussy."

The pieces of his clothes were strewn around the room in a matter of seconds, as it was his turn to get on his knees. "Lean against the door and spread your legs over my shoulders."

He pulled her up by the arse so that her dripping pussy was right in front of his face, and he gave her opening a long hard lick before beginning to tongue-fuck her, his hands squeezing the globes of her arse as she rubbed herself against his face, the most delicious moans and pleas escaping her lips as he feasted on her. He slurped up her juices, moaning at the taste of her mixed with his mark on her, his tongue eagerly lapping it up.

"Suck my clit," she gasped out, and he obliged, making her scream as she rolled her hips against his face, coming undone around his tongue.

He knew that his lips were glistening with her come as he stood, capturing her lips with his again, letting her lick her juices from them.

"How do you want it?"

xxx

Hours later they lay sweaty and tangled in the sheets of the king-sized bed, and she was on her side, smirking at him. "That was fantastic," she said, stretching out contentedly.

He nodded, feeling equally lazy from their fucking (he'd only call it lovemaking when she was herself again).

"It was," he agreed.

They stayed silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "You said you wanted to turn it off because when your friends did, they came out better afterwards, correct?"

She nodded warily, apparently not happy with the turn of the conversation, but knowing that if she left he'd compel it back on.

"What does 'better' look like to you, love?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to take people's bullshit anymore. I'm done with saving Saint Elena, and I'm done being expendable. I want to live, Klaus."

He nodded. "All right, then, love."

"'All right then, love'?" she asked, a mocking tone in her voice. "Is that all you can say to that?"

He smiled slightly. "What I want to say might make you emotional, so I don't know if you'd want to hear it," he said, knowing that it was the truth.

She shrugged. "Challenge accepted. Go ahead."

"Caroline, you have gone through an immense amount of negativity your life. You have overcome great odds, and yet you have stayed a positive, brave, delightful woman. I have met many women over a long span of time that have never intrigued me quite as much as you do. Even without your humanity, you remain so. You exceed everyone's expectations at every turn, and I have no doubt that you will come out the other side of this better than I could have ever imaged. You're like a phoenix. You go through the flames and emerge even more beautiful and powerful than before."

She looked shocked slightly at his words before biting her lip, her eyes filling with tears. He could tell that he'd (mostly accidentally) had her flip her switch back on, and grimaced. "Sorry, love. I did warn you."

She shook her head, sniffling. "You're an ass. That's what you say when my emotions get flipped back on? _I told you so_?"

"I'm sorry for your loss…?" he tried, realizing that No-Humanity Caroline was infinitely easier to understand than Has-Humanity Caroline.

But that's what made her interesting, really.

She smiled slightly. "I know."

They were silent again for a few moments before she spoke. "Can you do me a favor, Klaus?"

"Depends on what it is, love."

"Don't tell them."

"Don't tell who?" he asked, though he had a good idea of who she was talking about.

"I don't want to talk to them," she elaborated, apparently knowing that he knew, and not wanting to say it out loud.

"All right."

"Great. Thank you," she said, swinging her legs out of bed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Err-Where are you going, love?" he asked as she pulled on her clothes.

"I'm putting my dress back on to do the Walk of Shame to grab my suitcase. While I'm doing that, you're going to do whatever Original Hybrid bullshit you have to take care of so that you can take me somewhere. I need a vacation," she said, running a hand through her hair and taking a glance in the mirror to make sure that she didn't have mascara on her face, before catching sight of him in the reflection. "Also, you have blood on your nose. I really don't know how you managed that."

She marched out the door, and he flopped backwards in bed and rubbed his palms over his face.

The only person in the word that could legitimately tire him out was Caroline Forbes.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :)  
****Hugs!  
-Angie**


End file.
